


Pacific Days

by portgasdace



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3464987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/portgasdace/pseuds/portgasdace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sabo begins to mind his ill junior. AU SaboLu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting

Taking a walk around school grounds was not something that Sabo did often. However, today, it was a nice and windy day, and he wanted to appreciate that.

His own curiosity interrupted his walk. He had spotted a boy sleeping under a large tree, close enough to his path.

The boy looked peaceful...with his small stature, Sabo assumed that he was his junior. Though, compared to others his own age, Sabo was always deemed rather tall anyway. 

It was not ever his place to disturb a completely unknown stranger, and yet, Sabo chose to act on this impulse.

He approached the boy, bent, and nudged him several times. Only when Sabo had come this close had he noticed that the boy possessed a scar, it looked innocent; maybe on the tenth nudge did the boy wake up.

The boy's reluctant to open drowsy eyes turned into wide eyes, and those already wide eyes widened. The boy bolted to his feet and held his back rather cautiously against the tree.

"Y-you..! I-I mean, Mister...!!! I was n-not—..Huh?" He then un-stiffened slightly, and pointed down at the still-bent Sabo, who was, in turn, rather surprised by this reaction.

"Uniform! ...Uniform..? ..You're not a teacher, are you?" The boy's face seemed rather dazed.

"Ah. I'm not that big, am I?"

"You're that big."

When Sabo stood up again, their height difference did seem to be a rather apparent one.

"..Small," Sabo muttered.

"Huh?"

"Ah, nothing..." He deliberately changed the topic. "The break's going to end soon."

"Oh!! That's right..I fell asleep, didn't I?" He hurried to gather his bag and hat, and looked just about ready to zoom off, but stopped himself a moment.

"You woke me up, didn't you? Thank you." 

He smiled.

Sabo stared.

Before he could turn away again, Sabo grabbed his shoulder. He wasn't thinking. "..Name...uh. Your name?" 

The smile remained in affect. "Luffy." 

Sabo released the boy's shoulder to give him an awkward handshake. Sabo, frankly, didn't know what to do or what he was doing. The boy was all smiles.

Hastily, he patted the boy off. Once he was at his distance, Sabo remembered.

"My name...I'm Sabo!" He shouted after him.

"See you later, Sabo!" Luffy shouted in return, he waved his hands.

How unusual.


	2. Time is Moving

The second time Sabo saw Luffy was two weeks later.

The boy had rattled open the door of the secondary club that Sabo was a part of, as well as the president of. Luffy was in the midst of eating some kind of bun.

Luffy noticed Sabo almost immediately, and gave him an excited "Hi!" It came out slightly muffled; he chewed simultaneously.

All members stared at the boy who had interrupted what looks to have been a discussion. Of the staring, Sabo was included.

He got up from his seat and strode towards Luffy; he held a notebook in one hand. The other members whispered about how Sabo would surely scold the idiot.

Luffy looked up at Sabo as Sabo looked down at him.

Sabo hit him pretty lightly (and flatly) on the head with his notebook. 

Luffy quit smiling; the stares were now directed only at Sabo. They were disappointed.

Luffy looked to the floor. It wouldn't be completely wrong to say that he was stunned, but it was more like confusion.

"There's no eating in the club room."

"Oh," he quickly raised his head. He took the bun in his hand. His expression was peculiarly determined. "Sorry, sorry."

He quickly backed out of the room, shutting the door in front of him. 

He was back just as fast as he left. The bun was gone; he had swallowed it in one go during that little interval.

"Sabo, it's gone! See?" He bared his teeth to show him. Likely due to the filling of that bun, his teeth took on a faint tint of red.

Sabo chuckled. 

The club members were startled.

"That's fine."

By these two, everyone else in the room might have been forgotten.

"Can I join this club?"

"Yep," Sabo presented his own weird smile now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;;;;;


	3. Swift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ~~i didn't proofread.~~ i never proofread actually? sorry for any mistakes. all i think about is sabolu.

Luffy had entered that club almost a week ago; he got along well with the other members (he got to especially like Sabo). He didn't even know what the name of the club was for the first few days of his membership. 'The Photography Club,' Luffy later learned. And today, it was their after school outing. 

They've traveled to a wonderful site...though it's not too far from the school, it's not close either; their object is to simply capture pictures. Luffy likes this place. Not being able to stay in just one place for too long, Luffy quickly wanders off with his digital camera (which Sabo had recently advised him to purchase).

He's ducked, stationed, in an area of grass. He's taking a dozen pictures a second. Sabo watches him from several feet away. Observing the boy's raw energy, Sabo smiles (during their time together, he got to especially like Luffy). It takes Sabo a while to realize that he should be getting started with his own business.

Maybe it was ten minutes before Sabo turned back to Luffy. He discovered him collapsed in the grass pressured by the hot sun.

"--!" Utterly shocked, Sabo couldn't think clearly for a second. He soon took action, however. He rushed over to Luffy. His face was covered in sweat; he's pale; he's fainted. Sabo took Luffy into his arms, and shouted for the others, who hadn't seemed to notice.

-

Sabo's been in the hospital ever since the collapse. The others initially wanted to tag along, but Sabo said that it would be faster if only he went. He's been seated beside Luffy's bed for about an hour; thinking; worrying. Ventricular tachycardia. As medicine is not Sabo's study of preference, he'd never heard of it. Moreover, he wondered why Luffy had never told him. He considered that Luffy's not the type to mention something of that nature without a prompt, and he felt stupid.

Thirty minutes ago Sabo had finally thought to request that one of the nurses contact Luffy's guardian. So, with thirty minutes having now passed from then, a male barged into the room bearing an incredibly anxious expression.

Sabo didn't turn back—and the male immediately rushed to punch Sabo, and almost did, until he paused his fist as abruptly as he had raised it. 

"...Sabo..?"

Sabo then, accordingly, looked to see who was addressing him.

"Ah. Ace?"


	4. Transparent

For a few years now, Ace had been a good friend to Sabo, so one might consider it odd that Sabo had never encountered what one might refer to as Ace's step-brother ever, before they had mad on their on terms. However, it's actually not too funny provided that their schedules were so different from one another, it was hard to meet often (and yet, neither had taken the time to think of inviting the other to his house--for that, perhaps that held their own distinctive reasons).

The two weren't in such an awkward position any longer than a second before Ace released Sabo to stand again on his own two feet. He brought a palm to his forehead in utter confusion, as he glanced back and forth between Sabo and the still-unconscious Luffy.

Sabo decided to start there, because it obviously seemed that Ace was the family that the professionals had called upon. This assumption was not based off of any resemblance between them or anything like that, but Sabo could at least guess that they were brothers.

"I met him around three weeks ago." This caught Ace's immediate attention, and at least some pressure was lost from his brain. 

As Sabo continued to explain what little detail there actually was to the whole thing, Ace sighed at the coincidence; at least it was Sabo. Anyone else and by now they'd be admitted into the hospital for their own damages.

"You don't have any brothers that I don't know about, anything like that--do you? I've got this one blondie friend, you see..."

Sabo shrugged. "Only child."

"Anyway, thanks man. Jeezus, the idiot never told you?" Frowning down at Luffy in disbelief. "Of course not, he doesn't think like that... Idiot." 

Sabo took it that this was a good time to take his leave; it was good to see Ace again, but he didn't want to intrude. He knew that Ace wouldn't think like that and would tell him it's all right to stay, so he baked up some excuse about something being urgent. With that, he took one last look at Luffy and left.

Among the blankness of the sheets, he thought Luffy looked almost angelic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my god when will this get more eventful (thats a joke bc my stories never are)


	5. Vex

It proved difficult for Sabo to wait out the weekend to see Luffy again, having spent it worrying over him. The thought of going to seek out Ace crossed over his mind more than a few times, however, he decided that it would definitely be less awkward to just meet Luffy at school (he probably would've showed up with something like a bouquet of roses, anyway).

And then Monday came.

He scanned the hallways for a black-haired boy much shorter than he whom would either be donning a straw hat or leaving it hanging around his neck, dangling off his back. He never seemed to meet Luffy outside of the club anymore, so Sabo really didn't know where to start. He couldn't find Luffy before the first set of bells.

And the set after that--and the sets after those, until lunch time came around.

He'd discovered Luffy conversing with an orange-haired girl. He was smiling and looked just fine, to the sight of which Sabo was relieved. He walked over and called him out.

"Luffy!"

Both turned their attention to Sabo, who was now standing directly in front of them. Nami gave Luffy a look along the lines of 'introduce me;' this man seemed rich (which wasn't downright evident, but she could smell it from a mile away). Luffy, on the other hand, gave the most distressed look that Sabo had ever seen on his face.

He wasn't deterred. "Are you fine now?"

Luffy didn't look him in the eye. "Uh, yeah..." His voice cut towards the end of his sentence.

Nami frowned at Luffy's sudden odd behavior; Sabo tried to think of anything to say.

With his mouth partially open, Luffy cut him off before he could even start, "Well, we should probably get going, the bell is going to ring soon. See ya, Sabo." And, grabbing Nami's arm, he dashed off; he said that all so hurriedly and shakily Sabo could barely understand.

That was weird. 

Despite that, Sabo figured he could set this all straight at the club.


	6. Waver

Sabo, who was skeptical of whether or not Luffy would even show up to the club that day, was glad when he found him seated already and he'd arrived—due to his previous odd display, Sabo has spent a good remainder of the day worrying if Luffy had caught ill again. That seemed not to be the case. Still, Luffy's weird demeanor was only further proven, as today he had not rushed, rustling through the club doors—nearly late to the club; today, he was early.

No matter.

Sabo smiled and approached him—he looked stiff.

"Hey."

If Luffy was stiff before, then now he was hardened.

"H—hey."

Sabo furrowed an eyebrow and took the seat to the left of Luffy; Luffy hadn't even looked at him when he'd greeted him. Again. Sabo felt that he missed his smiling face; and now wondered if he had in fact done something to offend Luffy. Maybe he should have visited him, after all? ...But Luffy didn't seem like the type to act spoiled like that.

Throughout the duration of the club's fifteen-minute session, Sabo had tried to catch Luffy's attention a few times—to make him look him in the eye, at least; to no avail. It wasn't that he was ignored, but barely acknowledge...purposefully. Though subtle, the other members took note of Sabo's display, and Luffy's, respectively; for a kid that was just last week constantly all over the former, they figured that Sabo had screwed up.

And then the club came to a close, and as soon as Sabo, himself, declared so, he had grabbed Luffy by the hand, and rushed down the hall—to the outside, which all took about twelve seconds.

Luffy coughed a bit to catch a breath; wasn't tired, just didn't think to breathe during that short rendezvous. Sabo inwardly cursed, and began to massage Luffy's back in circular motions. He was ashamed he forgot, his selfish frustration momentarily got the best of him. "I'm sorry--Are you okay?" Worry was apparent in his expression.

Quickly regaining his composure, Luffy nodded. He looked directly at Sabo's face for the first time that day. He looked a bit sheepish.

Sabo didn't allow an instant to go to waste. "Luffy. Did I do something wrong? Are you mad at me?"

Luffy widened his eyes with an expression that clearly stated 'No way! That's not it!'

"No way! That's not it!"

Sabo chuckled as he planted his palms on Luffy's shoulders. "Then what could it be?"

"Uh..." Luffy, again, looked down and played footsies with the dirt.

"Luffy." The boy flinched. "You can tell me anything, okay? Just don't avoid me, it makes me sad."

Luffy zipped his head up, looking like he felt bad.

"...It's embarrassing... I looked weak that time, right?" Sabo immediately caught on to which 'time' he was referring to. "It's embarrassing. My body isn't strong like Sabo's, or Ace's." He name-dropped his brother, despite the fact that he didn't even know that Sabo knew Ace himself. It was a habit. 

"You're...like, the last person I wanted to see me like that. Maybe you'd look down on me. This time, not literally." Both the boy and Sabo cracked a smile at the small joke.

Sabo stared down at the boy who was obviously very troubled by the reality in which he has to live day by day. More so, Sabo was surprised by Luffy's display of masculinity. Sure, he obviously knew that the one he was falling for was a boy—but he always thought that Luffy gave off a sort of androgynous appeal; but first and foremost, regardless of whatever Sabo thought—he was definitely a man with pride.

Sabo readily morphed his hold into a hug.

"You can tell me anything."

Sabo presented for him the gentlest smile that he had ever put on for anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what is going on here anymore

**Author's Note:**

> probably this is set in japan or s. korea. leaning more towards s.korea for now..  
> I haven't forgotten about that acelu one i'm still doing haha..maybe soon. (sabolu sabolu!!)


End file.
